Just a Normal Day
by the Ghost of Jounochi
Summary: Meh...Just making what might happen on a normal, nothing going on, day for shonen-ai pairings. Short. ;; First chappie(if I can call it a chapter...) JouSeto
1. Default Chapter

Gack! I can't believe how lazy I have been. You see how long it's been since I've written!? I'm   
  
discusted with my self....Any way I have no excuse...Either way this is just something that I not  
  
iced, so I'll put it in here to make another sorry excuse for an fic. -.-;; It's even worse than   
  
the other. I have warned you! Also I apoligize for it being so short.  
  
Also, I have no one using a camera in this one. Meh...Instead I slipped Shonen Jump into it. ^^;;  
  
Rating: Eh, PG...  
  
Warnings: *scratches head* Nothin' much really, except a lil' bit o language.  
  
I own nothing. Except for a few knifes and a stick....Bah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounochi lounges on the couch at Kaiba's mansion, his head resting on the arm and his legs   
  
laying across the coffee table. He looking at the cover of a rather thick magazine. He had gotten   
  
bored being in the house all by himself so he had swiped it from Mokuba's room. The title of it   
  
was Hikaru No Go. He opens to the first few pages of the manga and starts to read it.  
  
"Hm, it seems familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it...", he mutters, puzzled as he   
  
continues to turn the pages of the graphic novel. "What does this remind me of?"  
  
He dog ears the page he was on and gets up to go to the kitchen. Maybe if he had some food he   
  
would figure it out.  
  
He gets back to the couch and looks at the cover of the manga. What was it about the boy in the   
  
story? What did it remind him of....  
  
He opened it and started reading agian. Well it did have a pretty good story line. He heard the   
  
front door open and looked up to see Seto had walked in.  
  
"Hey," Jou said, going back to the magazine. Seto raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked, curious what he was reading, even more why. Jou wouldn't pick   
  
up a book unless forced to.  
  
"Nothin'...."  
  
"It's never nothing." Seto snatches up the book. "What? This is it?"  
  
Jou jumps up. "Hey! Give that back, you're gonna make me lose my spot!" Seto smirks and holds the   
  
book out of reach.  
  
"So you were reading it? Makes sence, it has pictures so you can understand it."  
  
Jou jumps up on the couch and manages to get the manga back. "I was reading it to try to figure   
  
out what it reminds me of."  
  
Seto raises a brow. "Remind you of what?"  
  
Jou points to the cover. "This kid, Hikaru, reminds me of someone." Seto takes the book and flips   
  
through the first few pages.  
  
"I know who it is." He tosses the manga back to Jounochi.  
  
"Who?  
  
"Motou."  
  
"Yug'? How you figure that?"  
  
"Well, they both have blond bangs and are both playing a game that existed in the past. And they  
  
both get hepful playing information from a sprit that also played the game."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, is Yug's hair even real?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well, Hikaru's bangs is dyed."  
  
"....."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seto continues to say nothing, gets up from the couch, and carries his breifcase upstairs.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Jounochi yells after him.  
  
"To finish some papers," Seto says as he walks into a room and closes the door.  
  
"But you still haven't answered my question!" Jou yells up the stairs. Seto turns on some loud   
  
music, or loud enough to be heard where Jou was standing. "Fine, be that way," he mutters before   
  
blowing a raspberry at the door's direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ryou, Bakura Plus Malik and beaver

You don't care what I have to say. =P Anyway, this one is a Ryou/Bakura.  
  
Malik decides to take a visit here, too. ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the kitchen Ryou is sitting on the counter reading the morning paper,   
  
hoping not to find Bakura's picture in it. Turns out there wasn't much   
  
of anything in it save for some anoucements. With a sigh of relief, he   
  
puts down the paper and hops off of the counter to make some breakfast.  
  
When Ryou is halfway through cooking his eggs the front door slams open,   
  
making him jump. He walks into the living room and sees Bakura and   
  
Malik have just come in. Bakura was laughing like a hiena and Malik had   
  
a sour, pissed look on his face as well as a bandage on his nose.  
  
"What happened to him?" Ryou asks Bakura. He sweatdrops as he is   
  
ignored and Bakura continues to laugh. "Malik?"  
  
Malik just scowls at Bakura and sits on the couch, turning on the   
  
television. Bakura coughs when he loses his breath and starts to calm   
  
down.  
  
"Bakura, What happened to Malik?" Ryou questions, then Bakura snickers.  
  
"He got bitten by a beaver." Bakura grins and Malik turns up the volume   
  
on the tv.  
  
"A beaver?! How did that happen?"  
  
"Yeah, he hit a beaver on the road."  
  
"If it was hit then how did it bite him?"  
  
"Well, after he hit it the beaver flew into the ditch. I told him to   
  
stop cause I wanted to get it to the taxidermist."  
  
Ryou sweatdrops, "Why would you want to stuff a large rodent?"  
  
"So that you had something to put on the dinner table instead of   
  
those plastic flowers of yours."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yeah, after he stopped we got out and walked into the ditch. He goes   
  
over, grabs it by the tail, picks it up, and says "Look at it! Theres   
  
no cuts or blood or nothing!". Apparently, "nothing" is the word that   
  
brings a beaver back to consciousness. The beaver swings up and, chomp,   
  
right on his nose!" Bakura starts laughing agian and colapses on the   
  
floor holding his stomach.  
  
Ryou and Malik watch him and sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was short and pathetic....I might make a part two to the   
  
Bakura/Ryou. 


End file.
